Stories: The Return of the Warlord
Story Written by: Redfork2000 and PeaVZ108 Plot Akasha finds a shard of the Orb of Power after yet another loss to Kyoji and Starcade. After gathering the shards back, she restores the Orb of Power and brings an old threat back to life - her father, Shogo the Warlord! Taking his resurrection as another opportunity to conquer the world, Shogo the Warlord proceeds to resurrect his allies - ancient elemental ninjas that are more powerful than the regular ones! Together, Shogo and his team launch a devastating offensive against Echo Creek and the Locked Room Gang. It will take a lot more pain and suffering for Kyoji to defeat his old foe than the last time, as the ice ninja will need all the help he can get to put an end to the evil warlord and his conquest campaign. Cast * Shogo the Warlord * Akasha * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Grass Knuckles * Repeater * Chomper * Starcade * Kyoji * Takeshi * Sasuke * The Gemstones * Nutty the Squirrel * Mimic the Parrot * Hissy the Snake * Chimp the Monkey * Blizzard (NEW!) * Tsunami (NEW!) * Wildfire (NEW!) * Earthquake (NEW!) * Thunderstorm (NEW!) * Tornado (NEW!) * Team Hybrids ** Ink Splash ** Pincers ** Crusade ** Dyna-Matic ** Dark Trident ** Octo-Phantom ** Timmy Turquoise ** Whacker Weed ** Magi-Knight * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Red Spoon * Captain Red Shell * Coconut Crab * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Ace * Night Cap * Spark * Sting Story In the early morning, around 6:00AM, Starcade and Kyoji are in the park strolling by themselves while enjoying the breathtaking scenery of the sunrise. * Starcade: You were right, Kyoji. Strolling in the park is great and rather enjoyable. Thanks for inviting me to be with you. * Kyoji: No problem. I have been wanting to ask you out to see the sunrise with me for some time, but given the numerous attacks we had to deal with recently, I just didn't have the chance to ask you out. Until now. * Starcade: Yeah, things have been pretty intense lately, huh? Even so, we've dealt with those attacks together and I enjoyed every moment fighting villains with you while staying by your side. * Kyoji: Me too. The two of us make a great duo. If only we could hang out with each other more often, without any possible distractions. * Starcade: Look! The sun is almost up! *points to the sun that is almost rising* * Kyoji: The hill over there is the perfect spot to watch the sunrise. Why don't we go there? *points to a distant hill ahead* * Starcade: That's a great idea! Hey, how about a race? * Kyoji: A race? Well, you're on! Starcade and Kyoji race each other to the top of the hill ahead, while laughing and smiling at every moment as they run together. A few minutes later, they arrive at the top of the hill exhausted but happy, with Kyoji winning the race. * Starcade: Alright, alright, you won that one, Kyoji. * Kyoji: Good race. Say, don't you feel great exercising in the morning? * Starcade: I do! In fact, I work-out every morning when I get up back at Eitbit. It feels great! * Kyoji: Good to know. I bet you'll feel even better once you take a look at the beautiful sunrise right in front of your eyes. Starcade stares wide-eyed at the sunrise right in front of her eyes. * Starcade: I can't believe it, it is beautiful! * Kyoji:'' I can't deny that the sunrise is beautiful, but I doubt that it is nearly as beautiful as you, Starcade. * Starcade: ''*blushes and giggles* ''Oh, stop it, Kyoji. You're making me blush! * Kyoji: Am I? Well, I'm sorr... * Starcade: No, no, no, I meant that in the best way possible! You always make me feel happy with your words. * Kyoji: Oh, thank goodness. I nearly thought I offended you, which is something I would never do. * Starcade: Don't worry about it. Hey, why don't we take a selfie? * Kyoji: Sure. We should do that before the sun is fully up. ''Starcade takes out her phone and takes a selfie of herself and Kyoji with the sunrise in the background. Just as she is about to shut off her phone, Kyoji notices a fireball on Starcade's phone screen. * Starcade: What is it, Kyoji? * Kyoji: Incoming! Kyoji shoves Starcade out of the way, just before the fireball hits them. '' * Kyoji: That was close! Are you okay? * Starcade: Yeah. * ???: Argh! I nearly got you that time! How did you know? * Kyoji: Akasha! ''Akasha appears out of nowhere in front of Starcade and Kyoji. * Kyoji: You! What are you up to now? * Starcade: And what was with that surprise attack that totally backfired? * Akasha: I'm going to make sure that the two of you will never be happy! You stole my happiness after killing my father, and I shall steal yours by killing the both of you! If you want to be a couple, then die together! * Kyoji: Oh no, you don't! I won't let you harm Starcade at all costs! * Akasha: Relax. I'll deal with her right after I deal with you. Prepare to meet your death! * Kyoji: Not on my watch, Akasha. Akasha and Kyoji start fighting each other, just like their previous duels, while Starcade watches. Kyoji uses his Sword of Elementia to fight Akasha, while Akasha uses her flaming nun-chucks to fight back. Kyoji is seen dominating the fight, until Akasha starts using her shadow arts on him again, toying with his body without even touching him. Akasha laughs at the sight of her being under full control of Kyoji's body. Starcade gets angry and lunges at Akasha, catching her off-guard. She deals quick punches to Akasha, before kicking her and sending her tumbling down the hill, before crashing right into a rock. * Akasha: You haven't seen the last of me! I'll be back! * Kyoji: Thank you, Starcade. I'm glad you saved me. * Starcade: I had to help. I can't bear to watch you get tortured up there. * Kyoji: I'm surprised Akasha is still persistent on killing me after having failed many times. I hope she learns someday. * Starcade: Me too. * Kyoji: Let's go check on Akasha and see how she's doing. * Starcade: Alright. Meanwhile, Akasha finds a strange black shard right under the rock she crashed into. * Akasha: What's this? *inspects the black shard* ''Is that...it can't be! Isn't this...a shard to the Orb of Power? I don't believe it! If I find all shards, I can bring my father back to life! I can be happy again! ''Starcade and Kyoji track down Akasha, before finding her on the ground in pain. Akasha notices them approaching and hides the Orb of Power shard in one of her pockets. * Kyoji: There you are. * Akasha: You defeated me all because of that silly girlfriend of yours! Without her, you're nothing! That wasn't even fair! * Kyoji: It wasn't fair that you started attacking us for no reason when we're only hanging out with each other. * Starcade: Yeah, we wanted peace! That's all! * Akasha: Mark my words, this isn't the end! I will get the both of you eventually! You won't like to see the look on my face once we meet again! * Starcade: I'll wait until the day when you can actually defeat us. * Kyoji: Well, so long, Akasha. Looks like another one of your ambush attacks have failed. Better luck next time. Come on, Starcade, let's go. Starcade and Kyoji leave Akasha by herself. As soon as the two of them are out of sight, Akasha takes out the Orb of Power shard. * Akasha: That was close. I almost thought that they found out about my little secret. Well then, it's time I find the other shards. They must be nearby! Akasha uses her X-ray vision and sure enough, she finds many more similar shards. She uses her shadow arts to seize the shards, seizing all of them in under three minutes. * Akasha: I got all of them! Time to return home and finally put an end to my chain of bad luck! Akasha flies to Shogo the Warlord's throne room with the shards. She pieces the shards together to restore the Orb of Power back to its original shape, before reciting the following incantation. * Akasha: O mighty Orb of Power, I hereby request, of you to restore my father to his very best. The restored Orb of Power glows, before bringing back a large figure in Japanese soldier armor and a shogun's helm. Akasha looks overjoyed as she sees her father slowly returning to his original form. * Shogo: At last, I have returned! No broken orb can keep me underground for long! * Akasha: Father, you're back! *cries tears of joy* * Shogo: Akasha?! Is that you? * Akasha: Yes, it's me, Father! I'm the one who resurrected you! * Shogo: Really? I thank you sincerely, my filial Akasha. * Akasha: I thought I could never bring you back to life, but I was wrong. I'm much more relieved now that I can see you again. I miss you so much! Akasha hugs Shogo the Warlord without hesitation. * Shogo: I miss you too, Akasha. Where's Takeshi? Has he finally returned? * Akasha: Yes, Father. I even went to speak to him. * Shogo: Excellent. What did Takeshi say? Have you persuaded him to join me in my conquest? * Akasha: I did, but in the end, he betrayed us and the reputation of our family. He even joined the Locked Room Gang. * Shogo: What?! Why that little brat...forget it. What about Kyoji? Have you killed him yet? * Akasha: I just tried to kill him this morning to avenge your death. I nearly had him until his girlfriend got in the way! * Shogo: Girlfriend, eh? That makes sense. I know just how to get rid of Kyoji and his friends! With them out of the way, I can finally conquer not only Japan, but the entire world! But first, I need to seek help from my friends. * Akasha: May I help you? * Shogo: I'm afraid not. I don't want you to get hurt out there while I'm busy conquering the world. * Akasha: But... * Shogo: No buts! You can stay at home until I return. * Akasha: I want to help you, Father. What can I do? I'll do anything! * Shogo: Well, if you insist. I do have one job for you. * Akasha: Anything! What is it? * Shogo: Stand guard and protect the Orb of Power from any enemies at all costs. I'll be doomed if it breaks again. It may be extremely durable on its own, but I just need you to help me look after it, just in case. * Akasha: I wanted to help you in your conquest, but if you think that's best for the both of us, then that's what I'll do. * Shogo: Thank you. You are truly the filial daughter I have, aren't you? Farewell now, I'll be back soon. * Akasha: Okay. Shogo the Warlord activates his throne, which suddenly floats on a storm cloud. He then flies out of the throne room, heading towards a huge cave. * Akasha: Aw man, but I really wanted to help him. No, Akasha, just do as he says. You got this. Protect the Orb of Power, Father's life depends on you. Meanwhile, Shogo the Warlord arrives at the huge cave, where there are statues of ancient elemental ninjas. * Shogo: Here we are. I can always rely on the Ancient Ninjas of the God-Elements to help me. With their help, I can finally crush Kyoji, the Locked Room Gang and reshape the world the way I want it to be! That foolish Light Sensei has trapped them for many years in the Underworld due to the sins they commited, but I shall revive them and recruit them for my attack. Then no one will be able to stop my wrath! *clears throat before reciting an incantation* ''To you my friends who are trapped underground, I wish for you to return safe and sound, and with our strengths and our powers, let's rise up and take back what's ours! ''Suddenly, the statues crumble to reveal six ancient elemental ninjas of various elements. Shogo the Warlord sees that they are ready to attack at will, before maniacally laughing. The scene then cuts to Red Spoon's restaurant, where the gang members, except Starcade and Kyoji, are already having their breakfasts. * Red Fork: As I always say, nothing better than to start your day with a great breakfast! *''eats thirty pancakes, a dozen-egg omelet, twenty slices of french toast, two pounds of sausages, a gallon of orange juice, and much more*'' * Chomper: FOOD!!! *starts munching away at his breakfast* * Repeater: Careful, you might choke. Careful, you might choke. * Grass Knuckles: Green Shadow was right! Red Spoon's food is great! *eats a meat knuckle sandwich* * Green Shadow: It is. The Locked Room Gang and I visit this restaurant very often for our meals. * Bonk Choy: It's true! Without this place, we would have to search for food everyday, which is rather troublesome. * Re-Peat Moss: If only Starcade and Kyoji were here with us... * Blast: Where are those two, by the way? * Toby Topaz: No idea. * Diana Diamond: They should be here any time soon. Suddenly, Starcade and Kyoji show up at the restaurant, while looking slightly injured. * Kyoji: My apologies if we're late. Starcade and I were at the park watching the sunrise together. * Starcade: We were attacked by Akasha again and we managed to defeat her together. Sounds great, right? * Kyoji: However, I have a bad feeling after we defeated her together, that Akasha's next evil plan will be much worse. * Green Shadow: Yikes. * Blast: Well, whatever she plans, we can deal with it. We've stopped her before, right? * Alice: Starcade, Kyoji, come and take a seat. * Kyoji: With pleasure. * Starcade: Thanks. We can use a nice breakfast after a fight in the morning. Starcade and Kyoji take their seats. * Green Shadow: Great, the whole gang's here! * Starcade: *to Red Spoon* ''Eggs and bacon, please. * Kyoji: ''*to Red Spoon* ''Just a sandwich, thanks. * Red Spoon: Got it! I'll have your food ready in a minute! *''goes to the kitchen* * Bonk Choy: So, how was your...? * Starcade: It was fun! Just me and Kyoji alone, we were having a great time hanging out at the park. Heck, we even had a race to the top of the hill where we took a snapshot of us with the sunrise up close! *shows everyone the photo she took* * Alice: That's nice! You guys sure are lucky. * Starcade: I know, right? * Kyoji: I just hope Akasha isn't going to attack us anytime soon. One attack is enough for today. Suddenly, the gang hears people screaming and buildings crumbling. Kyoji looks out to see that people are evacuating at an alarming rate, as several what appears to be natural disasters occur at once on the city. * Kyoji: I stand corrected. * Green Shadow: What's wrong, Kyoji? * Kyoji: It appears that there are several natural disasters happening at once! Given by how they're happening at the same time, I don't think those are even natural, unless someone created them. * Starcade: Looks like it's up to us to save Echo Creek again! * Red Fork: Let's go! *''devours everyone's breakfast*'' * Red Ruby: Are you kidding me?! * Blue Ocean: Red Fork! * Red Fork: What? I wasn't going to let the food be wasted. * Blue Ocean: *''facepalms* Let's just go save Echo Creek. * Green Shadow: Blue Ocean's right! We got to move! ''Just as the gang steps out of the restaurant, they see a familiar figure approaching them in a flying throne. * ???: Greetings again, Locked Room Gang! It's been a long time since our last confrontation. * Toby Topaz: Who said that? * Kyoji: Oh no...it...it can't be! Shogo the Warlord shows up from the shadows as he reveals himself and stops right in front of the gang. * Shogo: I have returned! * Kyoji: Shogo, it's you! * Shogo: Of course it's me, Kyoji! I must thank my filial daughter for giving me a second chance to live! * Kyoji: No way, Akasha revived you? * Shogo: Yes indeed. And with this second chance, I will make use of it to ensure that the entire world falls into my hands! And I shall start with Echo Creek! * Kyoji: No! I won't let you take over Echo Creek! * Tommy: Uh... excuse me, who is he? * Kyoji: That's Shogo the Warlord, Akasha's father. Akasha has been trying to kill me just to avenge him. * Green Shadow: We had an experience meeting him before too. * Kyoji: You can trust me on this, but Shogo isn't like any other foe we've ever met. * Shogo: You're absolutely correct! As of now, my team and I are unleashing destruction on your city. Once we conquer it, we'll move on to other cities of the world! And I'll finally be able to gain full control of Earth the way I want to be! * Kyoji: You'll never get away with this! * Shogo: Oh, brave and innocent Kyoji, you're still the same after all these years. You've been a tough ninja, having fought through all of my obstacles, but you're just nothing without your friends, are you? * Kyoji: Shogo, what are you talking about? * Takeshi: Just leave, Father! We're defending this city at all costs! * Shogo: So there you are, my son! Being a traitor and refusing to help me conquer this city, are you? * Takeshi: Of course I am! I won't let you have your way! * Sasuke: Yeah, you don't scare us! * Shogo: Now who's this crazy friend of yours? * Takeshi: That's my best friend, Sasuke! And he's one of the greatest... * Shogo: Enough! I shall end this once and for all! Kyoji, you may have beaten all of my obstacles, but there's one obstacle which you'll never beat! * Kyoji: And what will that be? * Shogo: Just watch. Shogo the Warlord snaps his fingers, summoning a diamond sphere, trapping Starcade inside. * Starcade: Hey, let me out! * Blue Ocean: Starcade! * Red Fork: Hey, let her go! * Kyoji: Shogo, let her go! I'm the one you want, not her! * Shogo: No, I won't. Akasha told me that you could never win without your girlfriend here. Now Kyoji, if you want to save your girlfriend, you better come alone! And I'm not to expect any uninvited guests either! * Kyoji: Starcade... * Shogo: And as for you, Locked Room Gang, good luck saving your hometown while it's being inevitably destroyed! * Green Shadow: We stopped you once and we'll stop you again! * Grass Knuckles: Your threats aren't going to hold us back, mister! * Repeater: Yeah! Yeah! * Red Fork: You can say whatever you want, Shogo, but you're going down just like every other villain who thought they could defeat us. * Shogo: Oh? Perhaps you'll like to end up like Starcade over here? *points at Starcade who is still trapped in her diamond sphere* ''Now then, remember Kyoji, come alone or you'll never see her again! Farewell! ''Shogo the Warlord levitates the diamond sphere into the air right next to his flying throne, bringing Starcade along with him. * Kyoji: I'm sorry, Starcade... * Takeshi: Don't worry about it. We'll make sure Father won't get away with this. * Sasuke: Yeah, and once we're done, I'll deal with Akasha next! Water! * Kyoji: Thanks, but I really need to save Starcade. Takeshi, Sasuke, go with the rest of the gang. * Takeshi: Understood. * Sasuke: Water! * Kyoji: The rest of you, split into teams and stop Shogo's forces. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. * Red Fork: Got it, Kyoji! * Blue Ocean: You can count on us! * Blast: We'll stop Shogo's forces! * Kyoji: Thank you. I need to get going, Starcade depends on me. Kyoji chases after Shogo the Warlord by himself. Meanwhile, Gary Garnet detects six distress signals on his OPhone. * Gary Garnet: It appears that there's six disasters occuring at once. One is occuring at the lake, another one is occuring at the laboratory, another one at the junkyard, another one at the docks, another one at the forest, and another one at the carnival. * Red Ruby: If I know Shogo the Warlord, he's one powerful foe who is not to be underestimated. To defeat his forces, we have to split into teams in which he'll never expect. * Toby Topaz: Red, you know about him? * Red Ruby: Yes. Back in the first war at Japan, Kyoji's province and the Ruby Kingdom had an alliance to take down Shogo's empire. That's why I know a lot about Shogo the Warlord. Anyway, we need to split into six teams. I'll be heading to the lake with Grass Knuckles. * Grass Knuckles: Fine with me. * Gary Garnet: I'll be heading to the laboratory. * Green Shadow: I'll follow you, Gary. * Toby Topaz: I'm scared... * Amelia Amethyst: Don't worry, Toby, you can come with me and Takeshi to the junkyard. * Toby Topaz: Okay... * Emma Emerald: The forest depends on my assistance. Nutty and the other advisors might already be in trouble there. * Bonk Choy: I'll follow you, Emma! * Re-Peat Moss: Me too! We'll take down the TRICKY threat together! * Sean Sapphire: The sea is my calling. The Crab Empire might be in trouble as we speak, I have to assist them. * Sasuke: I'll go with you, Sean. * Sean Sapphire: Great! * Diana Diamond: I guess that leaves me to go to the carnival. I think I'll bring Repeater and Chomper with me. * Green Shadow: So that's six teams. How about you, Red Crystals? Which teams will you be joining? * Red Fork: I'll be going to the lake. * Blue Ocean: I'll go with Gary Garnet to the lab. * Blast: I can go with Amelia to the junkyard. * Tommy: I'll go with Diana to the carnival! * Alice: I guess that means I'll be going with Sean to the docks. * Blue Ocean: Talking about that, has anyone seen Captain Red Shell or his allies recently? * Red Fork: Last time I saw him was when we fought King Squidmir. * Blast: Knowing him, he's probably pretty busy guarding the Crab Empire. * Sean Sapphire: That makes sense. * Bonk Choy: I guess that leaves Night Cap and his sidekicks to go with us to the forest. * Green Shadow: Now let's go stop Shogo and his forces! The gang splits up and goes to their respective locations. Meanwhile, in the forest, Team Hybrids show up from one of Magi-Knight's summoned portals. * Timmy Turquoise: Echo Creek is in trouble? * Dark Trident: Yes. * Timmy Turquoise: Can't the Locked Room Gang handle this themselves? Why should we get involved? * Magi-Knight: Threat levels are extremely high in this city. I foresee that the gang would never be able to stop these threats themselves. Hence, I suggested to Ink Splash that we should help, and she agreed. * Ink Splash: They need our help more than ever. We can't leave them alone in such a problematic situation. * Pincers: You're right about that. * Magi-Knight: I'm getting distress signals. Six of them! Apparently some disasters are happening, but I doubt they're natural. * Pincers: Well, what are we waiting for then? Unfortunately, Shogo spots the entire Team Hybrids, before flying towards them while dragging a trapped Starcade with him. * Shogo: Well, well, well, if it isn't another team of troublemakers ready to make my plans backfire. * Pincers: Who are you? * Shogo: How rude of me, I'm Shogo the Warlord, soon to be emperor of the entire world. You must be Team Hybrids. I've heard all about you. * Timmy Turquoise: Umm... * Ink Splash: Wait a moment... you must be Akasha's father. Captain Red Shell told me all about it some time ago. Now I know who you are. I'm surprised that Akasha was able to resurrect you. * Shogo: So you do know a bit of me? Yes, Akasha is the filial type of daughter, isn't she? * Ink Splash: I've heard different things about her. Some good, some bad. Mostly bad, though. * Dark Trident: So, you must be the one behind all this! * Shogo: Of course! My team and I are taking down Echo Creek at the same time. I figured that you will show up eventually, so of course I have to deal with you creatures first. * Whacker Weed: Oh yeah? We'll show you, you TRICKY guy! * Octo-Phantom: You don't spook any of us! * Crusade: We don't have time for a confrontation right now! * Dark Trident: Ink Splash, would you mind handling him alone while the rest of us go and assist the Locked Room Gang? * Ink Splash: With pleasure. *''moves slowly towards Shogo* ''Shogo, let's see what you've got. You and me, one versus one. How does that sound? (W.I.P.)Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108